Vengar Fjords
Vengar Fjords is a hunting area situated near the northwestern edge of the western Central Sector, or Centralia West. This area was one of five designated hunting locations chosen for the C2 Tour, the second hunting program established by DinoHunt Corp. DinoHunt Corp. Description "Lush pockets of vegetation, and thousands of inlets cover this area. This beautiful but treacherous piece of land includes an ancient volcano. Be careful when wandering the virtual maze of water and mountains created by glaciers millions of years ago." History To be added. Geography Vengar Fjords is often cited for its plethora of unique and memorable geographical features, which made it a personal favorite among those hunters that signed up for the C2 Tour. A majority of the region's geological features were created via erosion from huge glaciers that once covered the area many millions of years ago, but have long since melted away. Dormant Volcano Near the center of the hunting reserve lies one of its most recognizable features: a large volcano with steep sides and a deep pool of water that has collected in its crater from constant rainfall. Thankfully, this particular volcano is currently inactive and has probably been that way for thousands, if not, millions of years - but even so, it is still indicative of ancient volcanic activity that perhaps aided in shaping Vengar Fjords into what it is today. This volcano makes for an excellent sniping position as well as a safe zone for hunters, as predators cannot climb up the mountain's steep slopes. Canyon Mazes Another one of Vengar Fjords' most notable features are two canyon mazes that were formed via the ancient glaciers that once sprawled across the region, with a larger one west of the volcano and a smaller one directly to the east of said mountain. These natural labyrinths are perhaps the most treacherous area of the hunting reserve, as it can quickly become easy to lose one's way within them. The canyon mazes are somewhat more arid as opposed to the surrounding landscape, with cacti and acacia trees populating the canyon floor. Pterosaurs such as Pteranodon sometimes utilize the lofty mesas that form the mazes as places to roost and nurture their young, as predators are unable to clamber up the canyon walls. The Underground Cavern To the northeast of the hunting reserve lies a large, darkened cavern that leads curious explorers below ground to a shallow freshwater pool. Many smaller animals, such as Moschops and Gallimimus, often utilize this cavern as a place of refuge to wait out turbulent storms or to simply avoid predation from diurnal carnivores. The entrances to said cavern are too narrow for larger dinosaurs to gain access to, making this area an excellent safe zone for human hunters looking to escape from their attacking quarry. The Crater Lake and the Lake Tunnels Heading west of the underground cavern will lead those exploring the reserve to the edge of a large crater lake, likely formed by the collapse of a volcano similar to the one to the southeast. The crater lake is very deep, especially when compared to the many other bodies of freshwater in the region, and several fallen trees can be found on the lake bottom. The entrance to a naturally-formed tunnel can be found on the western shore of a small pond just north of the lake, the end of which overlooks the entire lake. A second tunnel can be found near the first, although this tunnel has unfortunately been flooded. Sinkhole Directly south of the larger of the two canyon mazes lies a deep chasm, which is now widely believed to be a sinkhole caused by the collapse of what was once an underground cavern system. Hunters and animals alike are able to access the bottom of the sinkhole through several steep passageways on every side of the chasm. A grove of vegetation has taken up residence within the chasm, including many ferns and Pseudosporochnus saplings. At least three small pools of freshwater can be found at the bottom of the sinkhole, although in the center are three other pools that appear to have dried up over time. Rock Pools Just east of the sinkhole is an enormous rock bowl similar in size to the crater lake, with several deep rock pools that can easily be crossed thanks to interconnected "land bridges". It is unknown how exactly these pools - let alone the rock bowl itself - were formed, though one theory suggests that the rock bowl and the pools were the result of a collapsing volcano long ago in similar vein to the crater lake. The rock bowl and the pools make for a great place for hunters to trap fleeing herbivores and to outwit charging carnivores alike. Six Shallow Pools To the western coast of Vengar Fjords are six shallow pools of freshwater all within close proximity of one another, separated by small dikes and groves of trees. The basin in which these pools are found makes for a nice reprieve from the monotonous forests nearby, and animals often travel to these pools to quench their thirst, to cool off in the shallow water, or to ambush unsuspecting prey. Natural Arches At least two natural arches exist in Vengar Fjords, both of which are nestled within the coastal mountains to the southeast of the hunting reserve. Travelling along the southeastern coast will guide explorers to a wide passageway in said mountains to one of these natural arches, and crossing through that arch will lead explorers to a sheltered cove in which the second natural arch is located. These formations were likely created by the same ancient glaciers that carved out the rest of the landscape. Sponge Patches In the warm seas off the coast of Vengar Fjords are patches of Euplectella sponges that colonize the shallow water in place of the corals that usually occupy the coastal waters off the Central Sector. Small marine creatures, such as fish and trilobites, often seek asylum among these sponge patches and use them to evade detection from larger aquatic predators that prowl the littoral waters in search of a meal. Vegetation The main ground covering of Vengar Fjords is a healthy layer of grass, while the reserve's open forests are comprised of acacia and ''Pseudosporochnus'' trees. Much smaller shrubs and flowering grasses related to Phormium ''litter the forest floor and also create occasional grasslands that provide a nice reprieve from the monotony of the forests. Lush ferns are also found here, preferring to grow near the wetter areas of the fjords, usually within close proximity of lakes and inlets. Cacti can also be found within the hunting reserve, particularly [[Carnegiea|''Carnegiea]] and Opuntia, albeit these particular plants are only found within the reserve's drier areas, such as the canyon mazes. Cairns One of the more mysterious aspects of Vengar Fjords is a trio of towering cairns (or stone pillars) with small boulders at their bases situated near the coastal mountains to the southeast. These structures were obviously built by a group of Ancients, but what they were used for and why they were even constructed in the first place is currently unknown. A number of different theories from DinoHunt-affiliated archaeologists have been proposed regarding the purpose of the cairns, from the structures being used as a form of landmark to being used as a burial monument for a fallen leader to being used for ceremonial or sacrificial rituals. Official Appearances Vengar Fjords is the third available map in Carnivores 2. Category:Article stubs Category:Carnivores 2 Category:Maps Category:Central Sector